


Just Let Art Flow Over You

by 007black



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: A small love seat but Thomas, Newt and Minho have to fit? No problem!





	Just Let Art Flow Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy, please comment what you liked or didn't like. Leave kudos if you liked it.

Thursday was movie night. Newt and Minho usually got to pick the movie as they always arrived home before Thomas did as Minho only had 3 regular clients to train at the gym and was done not to long after lunch. Newt usually stayed at home to talk to his clients over the phone. He worked for a physical injury attorney and just sat at home answering the phone and replying to questions of the injured who needed a lawyer. Thomas was trying to build up some money so he could go to a better university than he had gone to, as he had only gotten an undergrad in general biology, to get a PhD in infectious disease and microbiology something he and his old friend from high school had introduced him too. Thomas spent the days delivering mail for FedEx and had a long work day of driving all over the city wasting so much gas he was probably the prime reason global warming was still an issue. When he arrived home this Thursday, Newt and Minho where already settled on their new small love seat holding hands staring at the menu for the movie “The Big Chill” getting impatient waiting for their boyfriend to get home. He quickly took off his shoes and hung up his uniform jacket, grabbed the bag of popcorn he picked up and asked them to move over. It was a pointless question. As it was, Minho and Newt barley fit the couch without a third but tried to squish together even more. The space created wasn’t enough for a grown man so instead Thomas decided to lay his head on Minho’s lap, having his back on Newt’s lap and his legs propped over the armrest of the couch. His boyfriends gave him a dirty look. It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t there to call dibs on an actual seat and it also wasn’t his fault that the only couch in the Salvation Army was this small. Eventually Newt sighed and pressed play on the movie, setting the remote down on Thomas’ stomach to interlock his now free hand with Thomas’.


End file.
